I Changed for the Better
by crystalhauntress642
Summary: Zoe, since she was fourteen, has been living with her brother. A year later she is living on her own. When she is found out, will she accept the fact that she is a care kid? Or will she require the help of a certain brunette boy? Rick/OC. IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

I Changed for the Better

_Prologue_

They couldn't force me to leave. Just because Kieran died didn't mean I was depressed. I mean, I was heartbroken; I loved my brother dearly. But you had to learn to move on with life. You couldn't stay in mourning forever.

That's what he told me to do. Kieran was the one who helped me rent the flat those first few weeks, helped me get a decent job and just generally loved me. I was grateful and I was coping perfectly.

At least, I thought I was.

But because of my ex-friend, Dana, I was stuck in a care home. I mean, come on, I was sixteen and in a care home. How pathetic was that? You want to know why?

Well I'll tell you. Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I yelled. I struggled out of Lizzie's grip and turned to face her, out of breath. I had run off out of her office and onto the street and she caught up with me. "I don't need to go to a care home! I am sixteen!" I argued.

"My point exactly. You're too young to live on your own." Lizzie, my 'social worker' shouted. OK, not shouted. More raised her voice. She softened suddenly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Look, Zo, Elm Tree House is the best care home around. You'll fit in perfectly. I know you will. Just try it out for me, yeah? See how you get on?" She proposed. I shook my head.

"Lizzie, I was doing fine for two whole years. I can still manage." I explained.

"But you shouldn't have been. It was so wrong dumping you like that." She softened even more and was nearly whispering.

"Tell that to-" I had to try really hard to keep my composure. "To my parents." I managed to croak out. She wrapped her arms round me.

"It's OK. I understand. You're still upset about your brother." She whispered.

I suddenly shot out of her grip. She thought she knew me but honestly she didn't. I wasn't upset about Kieran. I'd moved on from him. I just didn't want to spend my life with a sad bunch of kids. I vowed I wouldn't become one of them. And yet here I am.

"Read my lips, Steele. I. Am. Not. Upset. About. My. Brother. I can cope fine on my own." I turned away from her, holding my midsection.

"Please, Zoe. Try it for a week, yeah? If you don't like it, we'll work something else out."

"So what do I get in return?" I asked, still not turning to face her. I knew I was being cheeky but cheekiness was a part of toughness.

"A better life?" She suggested. I gave her a withering look.

"Seriously?!" I said sarcastically. "What happened to friends and family?" I imitated her.

"Friends and family make a better life. So what d'you say? You up for it?" She had her arm round my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go pack. See you in a few hours, Liz." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm proud of you, kid. Well done." She congratulated me. "I'll meet you at your flat in four hours, five hours max."

"Right. Thanks, Lizzie. For everything." I hugged her tight. She hugged me back.

"No problem, kiddo. See you later!" I waved and ran off.

As I unlocked the door to my small but cosy flat, I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. Kieran wouldn't have wanted me to give up like this. He'd have wanted me to fight for my independence.

I closed my eyes, not letting the tears fall. I couldn't back down now. Lizzie would kill me. She might have acted all innocent and lovely in my presence but in reality, social workers didn't give a shit about what happened to you. They just wanted you to go along with what they said so they didn't lose their job.

I gingerly heaved down my suitcases from the attic. I shoved my most important things like my toothbrush, my purse, a book, my iPhone, earphones, my black tank top, stone grey jeans, a photo of me and Kieran, my high heels, stress ball and my hairbrush into my backpack. That was coming with me to Elm Tree House.

All my other non-important small things (books, show-pieces and kitchen utensils included) went inside my suitcases, just mercilessly chucked in. They were destined for the local charity shop.

All my furniture, I spent three hours taking it apart and putting it in plastic bin sacks. I sawed the big planks into reasonable sizes. I had six sacks full of wooden planks and glass sheets. My washing machine and microwave oven were going to the furnishing shop and the wood and glass to the landfill site.

I don't know how I did it but I managed. I knew I could. It meant that I could show Lizzie I wasn't pathetic and lame. I could show her that even though I'd been dumped at fourteen and I had lost my only family member, I could be strong and cope with things. In fact, when she rang my doorbell, she was more than impressed.

"Wow, Zo! Did you do this on your own?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yup. All this wood and glass and stuff has to go to the landfill, my suitcases to the charity shop and the microwave oven and washing machine to that furnishing shop. This," I pointed to my backpack, "is coming with me to the care home."

"OK. Do you want to drop them off on the way?" She asked.

"I guess I'd better. I'm really gonna miss this place, y'know. It's been my home and my only memory of Kieran. Can I take a picture?" I asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. Come on. Better get going if we're gonna make all those drop-offs."

"Yeah." I carried the sacks out to Lizzie's car, then my suitcase and finally my backpack. I locked the door, pocketed the key and took a few steps back. I snapped a photo with my phone and then another.

"We need to take the key back to the council." I told Lizzie, strapping my seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"God, girl! Four trips! You seriously know how to make my work cut out!" She complained.

"Sorry! It wouldn't happened if you'd let me stay in my flat!" I pointed out. I looked back at my old home and gulped. I was _not_ going to cry. No way.

"That's a total no-no. You are a sixteen year old girl with a traumatic childhood. You are vulnerable."

"More like teen-hood! It wasn't traumatic anyway; I couldn't stick my parents! I was relieved!" I explained.

"Yup, sure you were." Lizzie scoffed.

"I was!" I persisted.

"Uh, huh. Now, shut up and let's get things speedy!" She accelerated fast and in a flash we were at the council's.

I got out, handed the key over and signed a form. Then we went to the landfill and we hauled my bags out onto the mess. We then stopped at the charity shop and dropped off my suitcases. We left the machines outside the closed furnisher's and an hour or so later, we were at the care home.

Elm Tree House.

I was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

The care home wasn't what I thought it would be. It had a label: Elm Tree House but it wasn't a bit like a house. It was a mansion. Three storey, elaborate and Victorian. I was suddenly very excited to live here.

"Cool! This is no house! It's a mansion!" I exclaimed as I arrived.

"So you want to think it out then?" Lizzie asked.

"Uh, no." I lied.

"Why not?"

"I let Kieran down. He'd have wanted me to stay independent. That's what he'd have done. I gave up way too easily. I am a failure." I announced.

"No, this is what's best for you. He'd have been proud of you for going to safety."

"Whatever. Come on." I pushed past her and walked up the drive. I stood at the door with my hand hovering over the brass knocker.

"Go on. You'll be fine." Lizzie patted my back and I took a deep breath.

"Hello?" A middle aged man answered the door.

"You must be Mike. I'm Lizzie, Zoe' s social worker." Lizzie pushed me aside gently and shook Mike's hand.

"Ah, yes. Do come in." 'Mike' held the door open and we stepped inside. My jaw dropped as I looked around. Definitely a mansion.

"Wow." I praised.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked, slipping an arm round my shoulders.

"Better get it over with. Yup, I'm ready." I told him.

"Silence!" Mike shouted, instantly hushing a whole room of people.

"This is Zoe. She'll be sharing with Tee." He introduced me. His hands were on my shoulders.

"I'm Carmen." A girl with shiny black hair said.

"Lily." A tall blonde girl.

"Johnny." A blond boy.

"Tyler." A small boy with a black afro.

"Jody." A small girl who looked eerily like Carmen.

"Tee." A blonde girl said. She looked really nice.

"Harry." A small blond boy. "And this is Jeff." He pointed to a toy giraffe he was holding.

"Floss." A little girl with brown curls.

"Frank." A boy with some kind of disability.

"Elektra." A brunette girl with blue extentions.

"Faith." A black girl. She was really pretty like all the other girls in the room.

"Gus Carmichael." A boy with black curly hair with a notepad and pen.

"Rick." That was a brunette boy. He was... fit. I mean fit. He had his hands in his jeans' pockets and a wild fringe. Just my type of guy.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"Right, Zoe. You go with Tee to your room and sort out your things. I just need to have a word with Lizzie." Mike gestured to Tee and then the door.

"Come on, Zoe!" Tee cried. She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her.

"OK, OK! Slow down, Tee!" I ran after her.

"So, this is your room from now on. That's your bed," she pointed to a bed on the far side of the room. "And your wardrobe and dresser." She sat on her bed and watched me empty my backpack. "Is that all you've got?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I travel light." I lied.

"You're going to be here at least a few years. You're gonna need a few more sets of clothes." She told me. She walked to her wardrobe and opened it. "You can have this, this, this and this to get you started," she threw me a pink sleeveless shirt, faded purple tank top, grey jeans and a fuschia pair of studded leggings. She went to her bedside drawers and got out a twenty pound note. "Here, it's yours." She handed me the note.

"No, Tee, I can't. It's not fair!" I gave it back.

"Take it, Zoe! It's on me." She shoved it in my hands and folded my fingers over it. "You'll love it in the Elm Tree Family. It's the best." She told me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Fine! Tell Mike I'll be down in a second." I told her.

"OK. See you later." She waved.

"Thanks, Tee!" I called. She poked her head back in, gave me a thumbs up and went back out. I folded up my clothes and Tee's and put them in my wardrobe. I put my photo of Kieran on my bedside table. My stress ball went in my pocket, my purse in my drawer. I put my phone on charge and my earphones next to it.

"Zoe? It's me, Rick. Can I come in?" Rick knocked on my door.

"OK!" I sat up.

"You OK?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked back.

"I guess. If you don't mind me asking, why you in care?" He ran his hand through his hair. I hesitated.

"I'm not gonna go into details but let's just say I was coping perfectly then I got grassed on. I shouldn't be here. What about you?" I thought that was a reasonable explanation.

"Parents were con people. Went to jail on the queen's name and I was dumped here." He explained.

"You can scam?" I asked.

"Learnt at seven. Never used my 'talent'," he held up his fingers for the inverted commas. "To harm anyone I didn't know. Use 'em on Tyler everyday so I haven't really forgotten. Why?"

"No reason. What's up with Frank?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound rude.

"He's got Cerebral Palsy. Hey, who's this?" He pointed to Kieran's photo. He sounded considerably disappointed.

"Oh, my brother, Kieran. Why?" My voice was cracking. _Don't cry, Zoe, not in front of Rick, not ever, _I told myself.

"I thought... nothing."

"Oh, come on, tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?" he sounded nervous.

"Promise. Go on."

"I thought he was your boyfriend."

"Nope. Been single for a couple of years. What's it to you, anyway?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Unless..." I smirked.

"No! I don't even know you that well. It'd be a bit early." He blushed a deep cherry red. We were getting something!

"Right." I smirked. "So are you guys close?"

"Close enough. But that doesn't mean we get along. We fight everyday but in our hearts we really love each other in a family way."

"K. I-" I started.

"Zoe! Can I have a word?!" Mike called. I rolled my eyes.

"What have I done?" I asked Rick. He shrugged.

"Beats me. Go on." He gently pushed me towards the door.

"Out my room first!" I ordered.

"OK, OK!" He stood up and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs to find Mike and Lizzie waiting at the bottom.

"Yeah?" I jumped off the penultimate step and landed on the ground.

"We need to discuss your file. Have you read it?" Mike asked.

"Never even knew I had one." I scoffed.

"Oh." He seemed surprised and glared at Lizzie, who shrugged. "You sit in the office and have a read of that." He handed me a cardboard folder.

I walked to the door that Mike was pointing at and opened it. It was a typical office: papers and filing cabinets everywhere and three gas lift chairs. I made myself comfortable on the nearest one and opened the file.

_Name: Zoe Nicola Rivers_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: 1st January 1997_

_Place of Birth: Nightingale Hospital_

_Relatives: Maizie Hannah Rivers (mother), Harry Ricardo Rivers (father), Kieran Timothy Rivers (older brother, deceased)_

_Background Information: River's parents disowned her and her brother Kieran when she was fourteen. She and Kieran rented and lived in a flat together for a year. Sadly, Kieran passed away due to a boating accident on 19th July 2011 and Zoe was forced to live alone. A year had passed before Zoe managed to tell her friend and work colleague Dana Cronefield her situation. Dana informed her boss and Zoe was put into care, as advised by social worker Lizanne Steele. After a difficult argument, Zoe agreed to stay at Elm Tree House._

"In case you haven't noticed," I told Mike, who'd slipped into the room and sat in the chair opposite. "I know this much of my life already. I was there."

"Yes. Are your details correct?" He asked, swiveling from side to side.

"As far as I can see, yes." I put the file down and leaned my forearms on the table.

Actually, they missed out one tiny little snippet in my file. Only because I hadn't told anyone. But I'll tell you. Two weeks before Kieran died, I was raped by one of my teachers' sons'.

_Flashback_

_I ran and ran. Barefoot was not a good way to be when you're running on the tarmac of the ground. I daren't look back because if I did, I would probably get freaked out when I saw he was behind me. _

_"Baby! Wait!" Jack called from behind. I turned into an alleyway, hoping he hadn't seen. Nope, he'd seen me. _

_He pinned me to the wall by my shoulders. "Honey, I'm not done yet." He threw me to the ground on my back and knelt beside me. _

_I felt the cold air hit my legs as he pulled my trousers down and then my underwear. He fought with his belt and pulled his own trousers and underwear down. He lowered down and crashed his lips to mine while shoving himself inside me, ignoring my cries of pain. Suddenly, everything went black..._

_I woke up with a splitting headache and bloody trousers. Jack was gone._

_End Flashback_

I gulped and took my stress ball from my pocket. Just remembering that awful experience made me cringe and want to cry, but I wasn't going to.

"Zoe? Are you OK?" Mike asked, watching me squeeze the ball so much it was on its last legs.

"Yeah. What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked in my sweetest voice. I was getting fed up of being in this crummy room.

"Well, why didn't you want to come here?" He stood up, took my file and put it in his filing cabinet.

"That's too personal, Mike!" I pushed my chair back and stood. "It hasn't got anything to do with you!" I walked to the door and put my hand on the knob.

"Well, I need to know while I am completely responsible for you. And I could help." He walked towards me.

"Nothing could help me. Especially not you. And I am my own person. No one is responsible for me!" I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

"Zoe!" I heard Mike call. "Elektra, go see what's up, will you?" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room.

I laid down on my bed. Someone knocked on the door. Elektra probably.

"No!" I called. The door opened and Elektra came in. "What part of 'no' don't you get?" I retorted.

"All of it." She answered back. She sat on the edge of my bed. "Look, I know being in a new care home is challenging. You feel overwhelmed and worry whether you'll fit in or not. But you're a strong girl. I've seen it in you. So has Rick. And if Rick can see it, it has to be true." She smirked. "It's obvious he likes you."

"This is my first care home." I told her.

"Really? Why are you in care?" She asked. I shook my head

"I can't say. Don't want to." I sat up and looked her in the eye. "Promise you can keep secrets?" I asked when I realized she wouldn't let me go.

"Promise. And I'll tell you if you tell me. Then we'll both have a secret to keep. Yeah?" She crossed her legs.

"Well..." I told her my full story, with the rape included. I watched as her mouth dropped open and she took a few moments to collect herself.

"Gosh! That's terrible! Well, my parents got rid of me and lied that I went to boarding school. They'd even photoshopped me with a team of hockey girls." She explained.

"That's equally terrible. So I won't tell if you won't tell. Deal or No Deal?" I asked.

"Deal!" She held out her hand and I shook it. " We have a lot in common, y'know."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Like we're both in care, both stubborn and we both have an attitude. And don't deny it; i heard your conversation. You coming down?"

"Yes." I hopped down from my bed and opened the door. When I got downstairs, Everyone practically jumped at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's your favourite colour? Why are you in care? What films do you like? Do you have any siblings? How old are you?" I was bombarded with questions by all the other kids.

"Whoa! You know what, I won't even bother answering them cuz I didn't get a word you said! If you ask one at a time then maybe I can actually listen!" I weaved past Tee and Lily and sat on one of the sofas. "_One_ at a time!" I explained.

"Why are you in care?" This came from Gus.

"No. Not telling."

"But everyone else has! Please, Zoe, I need to put it in my list!" He begged. I glanced at Elektra, who sniggered and shook her head, indicating that he was talking nonsense.

"Gus, this is personal stuff. I'd like to keep it to myself. End of." I crossed my arms. I stood up to go to the kitchen.

"But-" Gus called after me. I turned round and clenched my hands into fists.

"No! And if you ask me about it again, I will personally rip your hair out. Understand?" I turned back around.

"Zoe-"

"Gus, leave it. She doesn't want to say." Mike told him.

"But I need to know!" He whimpered.

"That's it!" I stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "I will not tell you the reason of my being here!" I let go with such force that he tumbled to the ground. I turned to look at everyone else. "And if _any _one of you dares ask me something personal," I pointed to Gus, who was crumpled on the floor. "That is what you'll look like when I've finished with you." I ran into the kitchen and out into the garden. I sat in one of the chairs in the bushes.

I held myself together, not letting the tears fall. Crying showed you were weak. It showed you couldn't cope. That's not who I was.

I hugged my knees up to my chest and put my chin on them.

"Hey." I heard. I looked up and Rick was sitting on the other chair beside me.

"Hey." I took my feet off the chair.

"You know," he started, "if Gus started pestering me like that, I'd probably do what you did."

"I had no choice. I explained that it was personal and that I wasn't gonna tell him but he still went on about it." I got my stress ball out of my pocket and threw it from hand to hand.

"I see how you feel. And you know, crying helps you feel calm. Let it out, OK?" He stood up and walked back inside.

How did he know that I didn't cry? I hadn't told anyone. Unless he's some super detective who can sense people's emotion, I really don't know how he managed that.

I walked back inside to the kitchen to find Rick and Tyler punching the hell out of each other. Mike and Gina were trying to break them apart but it obviously wasn't working the way they had hoped. I didn't know whether to get involved or to just carry on normally. Everyone else was watching so I figured I should as well. I was going to break them up.

"Guys, cut it out!" I yelled, crossing my arms. Rick was in mid-punch but when he heard me, he lowered his arm. "Thank you." I muttered coldly. "Sheesh, what's going on?" I pulled out a chair and sat next to Elektra. Rick and Tyler started speaking at the same time. "ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled. Everyone but Rick flinched.

"He put worms in my tea." Rick gabbled.

"Right and Tyler, where did you find worms? I heard Gina went through the garden yesterday and not a worm was in sight." I explained. I winked at Gina who smirked. I stood up again.

"In my window box." He replied.

"_You _keep a window box?!" I asked incredulously. I knew it was terribly sexist but I really couldn't imagine Tyler doing the gardening.

"Yeah. It's my worms' home!" He explained defensively.

"Your room must stink then. Are you feeding them?"

"Yeah, with Rick's old socks." He smirked devilishly.

"What!" Rick lunged at him again but I put my arm in front.

"Rick, personal space! Too close!" I commanded. He stepped back, swearing under his breath. "Oh, and watch the language. Tyler, follow me. We're taking your worm home outside, where it belongs." I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me. I heard Elektra and Faith muttering. I pushed Tyler into his room and stopped to listen when I heard 'Rick'.

"Did you see how Rick listened to her?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah, she should be a care worker when she's older." Faith replied.

"No! Well, yes, but I mean he obeyed her and not Mike."

"And?"

"And you see how she made Tyler take his box outside. It's an obvious favour for Rick. They are perfect for each other. And they're trying to impress the other one."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Play matchmaker?" Faith scoffed.

"Keep an eye on them. I'll do the rest." With that, she slipped away.

I followed Tyler and watched as he stuck his hands right into the dirt.

"Tyler! Come on, pick that thing up now!" I screeched. He picked the box up and went out the door. "This way." I led him into the garden where I made him dump the contents onto Gina's tomato patch.

In the kitchen, as he was washing his hands, he asked me a very awkward (at least, it was for me) question. "Do you like Rick? As in like like?"

"Tyler, I haven't even been here for a _day_. It's too early to tell."

"He likes you." Tyler announced. I froze and turned to look at him.

"Who said?" I asked suspiciously.

"Elektra. She said he listened to you because he likes you." He turned off the tap and ran into the living room.

I thought about what he and Faith and Elektra had said. Was it true that Rick liked me? Did I like him? I certainly thought he was good looking. But did I want him? My chain of thoughts led me into thinking about what Faith had said. About me being a care worker. I liked that idea.

"Zoe! Come here!" Tyler called.

"No can do, Tyler! I'm busy!" I called back.

"Please? I want to show you something!" I gave up and walked into the living room.

"What?" I complained irratatedly.

"I told you!" He jumped up and down. "I knew it!"

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"I told you he likes you!"

"Who? What are you on about?"

"Rick! He told me he likes you!" He screamed in my face. I held my hand up and pushed him back slightly.

"Tyler, like I said before, I've only been here a few hours." I turned to go up to my room. Five minutes later, the door opened. Tee.

"You know, Tyler wasn't joking." She said, coming in and sitting on my bed next to me.

"About Rick?" I asked. She nodded.

"He admitted in front of Faith, Johnny, Carmen, Tyler, Elektra and me that you're the one that he feels strongest for."

"Wow. I mean, when I first got here, I felt an immediate connection with him. But I don't know if I like him." Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tee and I called together, glancing at each other.

"Zoe, can I talk to you?" Rick asked, poking his head in. Tee snickered, and I sent daggers at her.

"Yeah, I guess." I stood up to follow him into his room. "What?"

"Well..." he started.

"DINNER!" Mike called.

"Uh, OK, tell me later." I told him, running down the stairs.

"How's it been?" Mike asked me, setting down a big pot of steamy fondue in the middle of the table.

"It's been... eventful." I told him.

"Good fun?"

"Yeah." I speared a piece of French bread and dipped it in the cheese.

"Need to talk." Tee whispered in my ear. I patted the chair next to me and she sat down.

"Yeah?" I hissed. She glanced at Rick and back.

"I bet you he was going to ask you out!" She squealed. Mike glared at her.

"Tee! Keep the noise down!" He told her, pouring chicken curry onto his plate.

"Sorry, Mike!" She whimpered. "Tell you in our room." She hissed at me.

We ate in silence for five minutes apart from Elektra tapping away on her phone.

"Elektra! Put that away, now!" Mike scolded.

"OK, OK! Give me two seconds."

"K, two seconds up!" He extended his arm and Elektra (gruffily) placed her phone into his palm. "Thanks."

I put a piece of chicken in my mouth and immediately retched. I stuck a hand over my mouth then pushed my chair back and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and threw up. I rinsed my mouth out and unlocked the door.

"Are you OK?" Tee, Mike and Rick asked.

"Yeah. Just the taste of the chicken wasn't my sort of food." I said, sitting back down. "Actually, I'd rather skip dinner tonight." I pushed my plate away and leaned back on my chair.

"Hey, can I take that chicken?" Rick asked.

"Feel free." I handed him my plate and shivered slightly when our fingers brushed together. I stood up and smoothed my skirt out. "I'm out."

"Zoe, can I have a quick word?" Mike asked, standing up.

"What?" I sighed.

"Meet me in the office." I sighed again and walked over to the office.

"Well?" I asked. I leant on the wall, crossing my arms.

"School tomorrow."

"What? I haven't been to school in two fucking years!" I didn't care that I was swearing in front of Mike. I was pissed off and I was going to show it. I thumped my fist against the wall.

"All the more so that you go now."

"I _work_. I earn money."

"It's all sorted. You're going to be placed in Rick and Elektra's class." I noticed that he was huffy at my language.

"No, I won't. I have got a job and I will keep it." I retorted.

"They called when they found out you were in care." He offered me a chair as he spoke but I refused it, pacing the room instead.

"Who?" I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Jade and Emerald." Jade and Emerald were the twenty-two year old twins who ran the restaurant where I was a waitress.

"What did they say?" I sat on the table in front of him and he sighed.

"They said they were upset that you have to leave but they fully understand the situation and will pay the rest of this months salary into your bank account."

"There is no situation. I'm not going to this idiotic school. I will still go to Emerald Twilight to serve the people. It's what I do." I stood up to leave.

"No, you'll go to Elm Tree High School like all the other seniors in my care." He was getting angry now and I was just pushing my luck. I smirked in my head.

"Why? I know all I need to know." I opened the door a crack.

"GCSE's soon. You'll get a better job. Better than a waitress." He told me. I remembered what Faith had said.

"Could I... be a care worker?" I asked, closing the door again. I leant against it.

"Yes, if you want to be. And if you take the right courses." He seemed relieved that I was considering it.

"Like?"

"Sociology and Child Development are the ones that I'd recommend. The rest are up to you."

"OK. Thanks, Mike. Oh, and don't bother with the uniform. I'm not gonna wear it."

I went out to the living room where Rick and Elektra were playing pool. "Elektra, I'm in your class tomorrow."

"Really? Zoe, take my shot for me, will you?" She put the cue down and scarpered. Rick frowned at her and she smirked.

"So, you're in my class then." He asked as I pocketed the red ball.

"Yeah. Is it really that bad?" I pocketed the pink and stood up straight.

"It's all right. And you'll have Elektra to hang around with. You seem to be getting along."

"I guess so. Have you guys started your exams yet?" I pocketed another red and waited for his response.

"We're putting our choices in next Tuesday."

"K. And when do we know what we get?"

"The following week."

"Go on, people, upstairs!" Mike called.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Because it's a school night."

"Aww."

"Go on. Shoo." Everyone put down whatever they were doing and filed upstairs.

"Did he say anything?" Tee asked in our room.

"Nope. I kinda want him to though." I laid on my bed and looked at Kieran's picture.

"So you do have feelings for him?" She smirked.

"A little bit. Do you go to Elm Tree High?" I asked, realizing I hadn't brought pyjamas. "Shit. Have you got any spare pyjamas?"

"Year Seven. Yeah, I do. Purple your colour?" She asked. She handed me a purple t-shirt that said 'love when you feel wanted is true love' and purple leggings.

"No, but it'll do for tonight. Thanks, Tee."

"No problem. You keep them." She got her own pyjamas. Black leggings and a white t-shirt. "You wanna go first?"

"Nah. I'm gonna take a shower. You go." I told her.

"I was gonna take a shower."

"K. I'll take one first thing tomorrow. You go."

"You go first." She ushered me towards the en suite and I locked the door. I stuck my toothbrush to my teeth and brushed them.

"Tee, bathroom's free." I told her.

"Cheers." She walked past me with a towel and her pyjamas.

I got into bed, stuck in my headphones and closed my eyes. In a few short minutes, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up at half six. Tee was rummaging around the room in a panic, throwing things all over the place.

"Tee, what are you _doing_?" I asked sleepily. I pulled off my headphones.

"Nothing. Oh and Mike wants everyone dressed and downstairs by seven." She picked up her backpack and slammed the door shut behind her.

I sighed and flung off my duvet. I brushed my teeth and took a quick ten-minute shower. I straightened my blonde hair and put on Tee's sleeveless shirt and fuschia leggings. I clipped my pink flower hair slide on and brushed my hair to make it slightly puffy. I waved it out around me I ran downstairs with my backpack. Rick stared at me with his mouth hanging open as I sat at the table beside Elektra.

"You gonna close that, Rick?" I smirked at him. His eyes swerved away from me as a deep blush covered his cheeks. Elektra nudged me and sniggered.

"You believe us now?" She hissed.

"Oh, I believe you." I finished my cereal and stood up. "Where's Faith?" I asked.

"She's gone out for a morning run." Elektra explained through a mouthful of toast.

"Oh. K. See you guys in a second." I went to the door when Mike stopped me.

"Where you going?" He asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Upstairs."

"Don't bother. Most of us are done." Elektra stood up and walked over to me. Putting her mouth to my ear, she whispered, "I bet you he's gonna ask you out today. If he doesn't, I'll blackmail him into doing it. Fair?" She pulled me out into the hallway.

"If he doesn't want to then that's fine. I'm in no rush." I hissed at her.

"You like him, right?" She had a real persuasive voice and I found myself agreeing with her.

"Yes. I like him."

"Well then, it's sorted." She walked back off and I heard her whispering to Rick. "If you don't ask her out today, your next weeks allowance is mine!"

"OK, OK. I'll do it at school. She's in our class anyways so it'll be easy to find her."

"Good. I'll be asking her." She finished.

"Right! Everyone in the minibus!" Mike called. I saw he had his jacket on. The same black leather jacket that Dad gave to Kieran two weeks before he and Mum left us. I knew Mike was _way _too old to wear a jacket like that but he didn't look to bad in it. I fisted my hands and forced my legs forward.

"You'll be fine, Zo." Elektra said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Tell you what, you can hang around with Tia, Gracie and me, yeah?"

"OK. Thanks Elektra."

"What are friends for?" She clapped my shoulder and ran toward the minibus, hopping inside.

"Zoe. Rick and Elektra will take you to your first class after you've been to the headmaster." Mike said as he closed the front door.

"Why both of them?" I asked, following him back to the minibus.

"Two heads are better than one." He smiled and closed the door of the minibus as I sat down next to Elektra. She was sat next to Rick who was at the back window seat. She nudged him and whispered in his ear.

"Remember?" He nodded subtly and blushed like he did at breakfast.

"OK! Seniors out!" Mike said, stopping in front of a school. Faith, Johnny, Tee, Lily, Carmen, Elektra and Rick jumped out and I followed them.

A man in his early middle ages was standing outside the main door to the school. He had grey hair.

"That's him. The head. You go in with Elektra and get your timetable. Then we'll all go to form." Rick hissed in my ear. I felt a tingle run down my spine at his close proximity. Wierd. I never felt like that before. I shrugged off the feeling and followed Elektra.

"Hello. You must be Miss Rivers." The headmaster said. He frowned at Elektra's hair and pursed his lips.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I replied, putting on a fake smile. I so didn't want to be here.

"Miss Perkins." He frowned at her hair and greeted her dryly. She too put on a fake smile.

"I am Mr Harrison. Welcome to Elm Tree High. Follow me, please. You too, Perkins." We walked in with Rick. "And how are you, Barber?"

"Fine, thanks." He said, cheerily. "How about you, sir?" I snickered slightly and Elektra followed my lead.

"Oh, the usual." I raised my eyebrow at Elektra. We reached his office. "Right, Barber. Take a seat. Perkins, Rivers, in my office." Mr Harrison held open the door and we sat on his hard chairs. "I have talked to Miss Steele and she has informed me of your situation." He started.

"Excuse me, Mr Harrison, but there isn't any situation." I argue.

"I mean the reason you are residing in Elm Tree House. I fully sympathize with you."

"I don't need your sympathy." I told him sharply. Elektra touched my arm.

"Cool it." She whispered.

"OK." Mr Harrison was clearly unnerved by my attitude. "Here is your timetable. In every class apart from Technology you will be with both Perkins and Barber. In Technology you will just be with Barber." He handed me a piece of paper. Apparently. I was in form 10JH with Miss Harper. "Off you go!" I stood up and walked out with Elektra.

"Sheesh! Does he always speak so posh? Like 'You must be Miss Rivers.'?" I asked them as we walked down the corridor.

"Yup." Elektra said just as Rick said,

"'Fraid so."

"Here we are. Form with Miss Harper." Rick said, pointing to a door.

"Rick, Elektra! Come in! And you are...?" The teacher greeted as Rick and Elektra took their seats.

"Zoe. Zoe Rivers." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Welcome, Zoe. I'm Miss Harper." She held out her hand and I shook it. I looked around. The only seat left was next to Rick. Elektra noticed too and smirked.

"If you go take your seat next to Rick we can begin." I slowly walked to the spare seat beside Rick. Elektra sent me a note.

'It's coming. I know it is.' It read. I glanced up at her smirking figure. I shook my head at her as the bell rang for next lesson.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Maths. With Mrs Shannay." Rick told me. Again, I shivered. What was going on?

"Hello, Rick and Elektra. Who are you?"

"I'm Zoe." I told her.

"OK. You take a seat next to Tia." I looked to where she was pointing. A brown haired girl.

Hey, I'm Tia Falkon." She whispered.

"Zoe Rivers." I told her. She glanced at Elektra and back at me.

"I believe that a certain Mr Barber has a crush on you. And you have a crush on him." She smirked and winked at me. I sighed, tuning back to what Mrs Shannay was saying.

"Today, we will be looking at algebra." She announced. The room was filled with groans. "Come on, write the title in your books. Zoe, here's an exercise book." She handed me an A4 book with a blue cover. I wrote my name, form, class, subject, teacher and room code on the front.

After that boring lesson (I seemed to be good at algebra despite not being at school for two years) and an hour of French, I was in the picnic area with Tia, Elektra and Gracie Gifford, just chatting about random things. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round to find Rick.

"Yeah?" I told him hopefully.

"Ooh, someone's getting hopeful." Tia sneered. I smirked at her and turned back to Rick.

"Follow me." He pointed to a wall and we walked toward it. "Behind the bike sheds." We hopped over the wall and stood behind the bike sheds.

"What?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well... will you... be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly. My face must have lit up because he broke out into a hopeful grin. I smiled.

"What took you so long?" I told him, going pink. I threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whey!" I heard. We both jumped apart to find all the Dumping Ground seniors along with Tia and Gracie. "Finally!" Elektra breathed. All the Dumping Ground kids surrounded us in a group hug.

"Would someone care to explain?" Tia asked as we separated.

"Rick has liked Zoe ever since she arrived at Elm Tree. But he hasn't had the courage to ask her out." Carmen explained quickly.

"Elektra, can I talk to you?" I asked, stepping away from Rick.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I walked away from the group and back towards the opposite side of the wall. "Yeah?"

"I know you haven't known me long but have you noticed anything different about me since this morning?" I asked.

"It's just that whenever Rick came close you would go pink. But I guess that'll change now you're going out." She answered.

"OK but when I fought Gus yesterday, he was like crying makes you feel calm. Let it out. I will admit it. Since I was old enough to know my actions, I don't remember crying. What I can't guess is how Rick knew."

"Well, it was visible the way you were straining to hold yourself together. You were succeeding - but only just. If you let yourself go a bit, you would have started crying. I think everyone could see that."

"Shit." I swore. "I didn't think I would be that obvious." She nodded. "I thought I could manage. I knew I could manage on my own. Why did I have to tell Dana?"

"Who?"

"My colleague at Emerald Twilight, the restaurant where I used to work before I got dumped here. If I didn't tell her I would be with Jade and Emerald. Working." My voice cracked and I walked away before she asked questions. Before I could walk further, I fell into Rick's arms.

"Let it out, Zoe." He said softly, stroking his fingers through my hair and hugging me tight at the same time. "Cry." I shook my head, wrenching free.

"I shouldn't even be here. I should be in the restaurant." I told him, stepping away as my voice stuttered.

"You're too young to work full time." He reached for me again. He held me close and I nuzzled into him, breathing in his sweet, sharp aroma.

"Rick, why? Why did it have to be me?" I knew I was being stupid but I felt well and truly stupid then. "I was coping fine."

"You're sixteen. It's only two more years before you can go back to your place."

"But you're nearly seventeen. Don't you have any big plans for the future? Like dreams that you want to achieve?" I asked. He sighed and let go of me. He took my hand and entwined our fingers. We sat on the bench, our hands on the table still locked together. I looked down at them and smiled up at Rick.

"Yeah, I do have dreams. Reasonable ones. But... I need support. These things I can't do on my own." He seemed disconcerted. I took his other hand and squeezed it tight.

"Since I haven't got any other family I'll help you. I haven't exactly got a path of my own so I'll just have to help with someone else's." I told him.

What was I turning into? A soppy little goody goody with a positive mind. Not good at all. But the wierd thing was, I meant every word. I mean, it's not like I didn't have Kieran in my heart twenty four seven but he couldn't get a job in a grave, could he? Bad move. I was upset again. "I - I'll see you in History, Rick." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He stood up after me.

"N-nothing. See you in a bit." I walked away after hearing him sigh deeply. I reached the door of school, thinking I would go to my refuge place: Kieran's grave. I have been there lots of times and I never cried once. I held myself together.

* * *

After History, English and Music I headed towards the Dumping Ground minibus. I boarded and sat in between Elektra and Rick. I knew we went past the graveyard everyday. "Mike, can you park somewhere?"

"Why?" He asked, carrying on.

"Just please?" I pleaded. He sighed and sided. I jumped out and walked towards the graveyard. I weaved my way right to the back and towards Kieran's grave. I knelt down in front of the grave stone. "I'm sorry, Kieran. I haven't got anything for you today. I just thought you should know, I got put into care. Because I told Dana. I thought I could trust her but obviously I couldn't." I whispered. I leaned forward and put my hands on the dirt. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So this is what you're upto." Rick said kneeling beside me. "You're pretty strong, y'know. Coming here and not crying."

"Don't. You're making me feel bad about myself." I started trembling. I knew I was nearly at breaking down stage. I fell against Rick, feeling his strong arms wrap around me. A chill overcame me, and I buried my face in his chest.

"Do it. Just let it out. You'll feel a lot better." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I can't. I'm not weak." I whispered against his broad chest.

"Come back. I need to tell you something." He held me at arms length, stroking my cheek.

"Tell me here." I told him, turning to face Kieran's grave. He shook his head.

"Mike's getting pissed. Come on." He held out his hand as he stood and pulled me up after him. We walked back to the minivan, hand in hand. "You OK?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I sat in the back seat away from Elektra because I knew she would eavesdrop on the conversation. "Yeah?" I hissed. Rick shook his head, smirking.

"Later. For now, come here." He reached out and wrapped an arm round me. I put my feet up and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you were gonna say." I told him.

"Nope. You gotta wait."

"No. Tell me."

"No. You need to be patient."

"Anything else you want to add to my 'Need To Do' list?" I smirked.

"Yeah. You need to stop asking." He smirked back. My phone bleeped. I lifted my head to look at the text Elektra sent me. _Need to talk at home. Not so good. :'( - Bluegrass. _I looked up at her and saw her looking out of the minibus window. The reflection showed her nearly in tears.

"Rick, I'm gonna go talk to Elektra. She's upset." I told him. I put my feet down and sat up.

"Elektra? Upset? That's a first." He scoffed. I glared at him then slowly made my way to Elektra.

"Elektra?" I whispered. I put a hand on her shoulder. "You OK?" She moved up and let me sit next to her.

"Yeah." She said, bravely. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, you know if you ever need a chat, I'm right round the corner." I told her. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't be there for her much longer.

When we got home, Elektra ran up to her room. She refused to eat at dinner. After I had finished, I went to find her. I heard her crying in her room. "Elektra?" I asked as I knocked on her blue and purple door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Elektra, it's me, Zoe." I called.

"Fine! Is it just you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just me. Let me in." I heard footsteps and then a click of a lock. She opened the door just enough to poke her head through. I gasped. Her face was pink from sobbing and her make-up had melted on it. "Are you OK?" She let me in and locked the door.

"I..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm leaving." Elektra whispered.

"What?!" I quizzed, not believing a word she said.

" My sister Melissa's going to foster me." Her voice grew a bit louder.

"And you want to go?" I asked.

"No. The only reason I'm going is because Mike needs an extra room for the new kid and Melissa wanted me back. If the new kid wasn't coming, I would have fought to stay here. With you guys." She argued. I felt saddened but I knew I couldn't make a fuss. This was more upsetting for her than it was me.

"W-when are you going?" I asked. I was shocked as hell. The friend I'd made at Elm Tree House was leaving.

"Monday afternoon." She suddenly hugged me tight. I hugged her back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Elektra." I held her at arms length and looked at her. "We'll stay in touch, yeah?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "When do you think I should tell the others?"

"Tomorrow. After one last girly shopping trip." I said firmly. "We could ask Tee, Faith and Lily to come too. Oh, and Carmen."

"Yeah! Come on." We walked to her door.

"Wait!" She turned back to me at her dressing table.

"Yeah?" She walked back to me.

"Clean yourself up. You can't go down looking like a wreck." I explained, handing her a packet of make-up wipes. She smiled.

"No. I can't, can I?" Her voice cracked. I looked over at her and saw tears streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry on my shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It'll be OK." It didn't help. "Shush, you'll set me off otherwise." I told her. I held her away from me. She smirked.

"Bet Rick'll be pleased."

"Oh, shut up! Whatever happens, I'll keep my reputation." I told her. "Come on. Clean up _again_."

"Sorry, Mum." She mock pouted. After cleaning up, we went downstairs.

"Tee, you wanna go shopping tomorrow morning?" I asked. Tee turned her attention from her phone to us.

"Ooh, yeah!" She squealed.

"Ask Lily, Faith and Carmen, will you?" Elektra asked.

"Wait, you're going?" Tee asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and?" I demanded defensively. Tee raised an eyebrow and went back to her phone.

"K, I'll ask them." She said distractedly.

"RICK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!" We heard Faith scream from her room. I flinched and then nervously glanced at Elektra who raised an eyebrow. I ran upstairs when I heard a slam.

"Guys? What's up?" I knocked on the door.

"Zoe, take your stupid, idiotic boyfriend out of my room!" Faith ordered. I growled and threw the door open.

"Don't. You. _Dare_ call him that Faith!" I exclaimed coldly.

"I'll call him what I like, thank you!" She retorted. She let go of Rick's shoulders forcefully and stepped back. Rick stood his ground firmly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" My fist made contact with her jaw and she fell back on her bed, clutching it. "Rick, come on. I'm not staying here with _her_." I took his hand and led him into my room. He seemed to be in a daze. "You OK?" I asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. I stood in front of him and folded my arms.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you'd do that for me." He said, looking up at me.

"Well, duh! What was I supposed to do?" I backed up and closed the door.

"You actually protected me. Why? You could get into massive shit."

"I don't care." I sat next to him and sighed. "I like to protect the ones I love. And you're one of them." I whispered delicately. I waited for a reaction and when it came, I was more than pleased. He pressed his lips to mine and placed his left hand on the back of my neck. His right hand crawled to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I found myself kissing him back. He asked for entrance and I smiled against the kiss. I opened my mouth to him as I wound my hands round his neck. We sprang apart when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

"Zoe, my office, now!" Mike demanded. I sighed and stood up. Before I left, I mouthed _thank you _at Rick. He smiled.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!" Mike told me when I'd closed the office door.

"Well, I'm sorry! If you had a girlfriend, you would know what it felt like if someone happened to call her a bastard and a stupid idiot! But then you don't so what would you know?" I asked, my anger boiling inside me.

"Drop the attitude, please." He said sternly.

"No." Was all I said before I opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

"Faith snitched, didn't she?" Elektra asked as I entered the living room. She crossed her arms.

"Yup. She has some nerve. How dare she?"

"Are you still gonna ask her to come?" I sat next to her on the sofa.

"No, not after what she said."

"You know, I'd probably do the same if someone said that to my boyfriend." She said, turning a lock of her blue hair around her finger and staring absent-mindedly at the TV screen.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I turned to the screen, just after catching a glimpse of Mike glaring at me.

"Liam O'Donovan. Lived here for a while before his older brother Jack took him to his place." She explained. Distractedly, she added, "I haven't told him yet."

"You need to tell him. Otherwise it'll strain your relationship." I advised.

"I might break up with him. He's doing my head in because he's too busy with his music career to keep in touch."

"You do whatever you think is right." I told her.

"I don't know. I'll speak to him tomorrow."

"After the shopping trip." I corrected.

"Right." Elektra confirmed.

"Hello, ladies!" I heard. Rick.

"Hey, Rick." I patted the seat next to me and he sat down, snaking his arm round my shoulders. I snuggled into his side and sighed. I was planning on relaxing but then I remembered I had to ask him something. "You know, you never told me what were going to."

"I'll leave you guys alone now." Elektra piped up, stretching and leaving the sofa.

"See ya, Elektra." Rick waved.

"Elektra, don't worry about... you know. It's all going to work out." I told her. She smiled, nodded and left the room.

"What?" Rick asked accusingly.

"Oh, nothing. You never answered my question."

"Not now." He chuckled, running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"Why not?"

"You'll see when the time is right." He smiled.

"Whatever. I need to go to bed. I'm done for tonight." I stood up.

"Night, beautiful."

"See you." I walked off towards my room. As I walked in, Tee walked out. She paused and looked me in the eye.

"Elektra's really upset." She told me, walking past.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Her room, crying her eyes out." She sauntered off down the stairs. I sighed in sympathy and walked in the direction of Elektra' s room.

"Elektra?" I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" She called.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I was inside. I noticed her room looked like a hurricane went past.

"I was just -" she sighed and sat on her bed. "Do you think I should call Liam?"

"Up to you. It's not my relationship. But if I were you, I'd call him now. He needs to know asap."

"I think you're right." She reached for her phone.

"You want me to leave?" I asked her. I put my hand on the handle.

"No. I'll put it on loudspeaker so you can hear." I walked and sat down on her bed.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice say. "El? What's up?"

"I-" She looked at me with nervousness and asked for my consent. I nodded. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears, honey." I smiled at Liam's affection.

"I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other." She started.

"What? Why?" I read genuine hurt and confusion in his voice.

"Because... it's not you, I swear. I just... I'm leaving Elm Tree House. Melissa's gonna foster me." She concluded.

"And where are you going?"

"About ten miles from Elm Tree."

"Ah, OK. I see. Well then, I guess this is goodbye for good."

"No, I want to say goodbye in person."

"K. I'll meet you at Elm Tree tomorrow at, say, four thirty?"

"Sure! I'll see you then." They hung up. "Oh, no. What have I done?" She gasped. She flopped down on her bed and burst into tears. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elektra." I whispered before leaving the room.

"I wish I could have helped her." I whispered to specifically no-one but myself. I got changed into Tee's pyjamas and brushed my teeth. As I slipped my earphones into my ears, I felt my eyes welling up with tears. I closed my eyes and just managed to stop them falling. I laid my head down on my pillow. A few short minutes later, I was in dreamland.

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter focuses on Elektra more than Zoe so this should be counted as a filler chapter. Next chapter we'll see Zoe's reaction to Elektra leaving. I know we've had one but I want to go into detail. **

**Liam is in 'The Dumping Ground'. In Face the Music (S2E13). But not when Elektra's there. So I've decided to give him one other part in this. His and Elektra's final goodbye! **

**And yes, I've twisted Elektra's personality from tough and superior to small and vulnerable. She is **_**very**_** OOC in this. **

**Please R&R! If you look on my profile, you'll see I've put up a complaint about reviews. I'd like to see more on both my stories. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this ultra long Author's Note. I just wanted to get my point across and avoid confusion. **

**crystalhauntress xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to my shoulder being shaken. I sleepily opened an eye. "I was _asleep_." I mumbled.

"Sorry. Elektra wanted me to wake you up." Tee whispered. "She wanted to get to the mall as soon as possible."

"K. Give me fifteen minutes." I told her. She nodded and went about her own business.

I sat up and brushed the sleep out of my eyes. I brushed my teeth and got changed into Tee's purple tank top and grey jeans. I straightened my hair and went downstairs.

"Morning, people!" I exclaimed as I sat down at the bar.

"Morning, Zoe." The others exclaimed. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello." Rick whispered in my ear. I smiled as I leaned against him.

"Hi." I whispered. "Where's Lily and Carmen?" I say out loud.

"Getting dressed." Elektra replied. "When are we leaving?" I turned to face her. I opened my mouth to speak but Mike got in there first.

"When are we leaving for _where_?" He asked incredulously and placed my requested bowl of cereal in front of me. I nodded in his direction and reached for a spoon.

"Elektra, Tee, Lily, Carmen and I are going shopping." I explained.

"Ah. Speaking of shopping, I need to give you your clothing allowance. I trust you need it?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Mike, when does a girl not need money for clothes?" I asked him rhetorically. I smirked triumphantly. Everyone else laughed.

"Fine, fine, you have me there. Wait outside the office when you're done." He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and walked into the office.

"So, when _are _we leaving?" Elektra asked again. I thought for a moment.

"How about we leave after Lily, Tee and Carmen are done?" I said, I finished my cereal and stood up to go and speak to Mike.

"I'm done." Tee said, appearing in the kitchen. She pointed to the stairs. "Lily and Carmen are too. Nearly. But I heard them talking about something weird." She pulled a face.

"Oh?" Elektra asked, following Tee and waiting by the door to the hallway. I knocked on the office door and let myself in.

"Right, Zoe. Twenty pounds to spend on filling up your wardrobe." Mike handed me a twenty pound note. That, added to Tee's twenty pounds, gave me forty pounds for clothes and shoes.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I said, walking out.

"Ready?" Elektra asked when she saw me. Lily and Carmen were waiting with them. I nodded, smiling.

"You bet!" We walked out and got on the bus that had just arrived. We all sat at the back: Elektra at the left* window, me next to her, Tee next to me, then Carmen and finally, Lily. We got off at the mall and thanked the driver. As soon as we set foot in the mall, Lily wanted to stop at a dress shop.

"OK. I need some dresses anyway." I said, heading for the shop which was called 'Stella's Couture'. Carmen and Lily went off together and Tee went round with us. I found a red velvet knee length dress. It had studs on the bodice in a heart shaped pattern and said 'Forever Yours'.

"OMG, that would so suit you!" Tee looked at the dress and then took it from me and held it up against me. "What d'you think, Elektra?" She called. Elektra looked up from looking at a pink dress. Her face lit up as soon as she saw me.

"Yes! You could wear it when you and Rick go on a date!" She squealed. Tee sniggered and I roxlled my eyes. I looked at the price tag and immediately put it back on the rack.

"What?" Tee asked. I showed her the tag and she gasped. Fifty pounds! Carmen called and said that she and Lily were going round on their own and we should meet them back in Stella's Couture in an hour and a half. I said it was fine and hung off.

We spent the time in loads of different shops. I brought seven dresses, five pairs of shoes, shirts, leggings and jeans. I had to borrow an extra fifteen pounds from Tee but I promised to pay her back.

We met Carmen and Lily at our meeting spot and caught the bus together. We exchanged what we bought for most of the journey.

Back at Elm Tree, Tee, Carmen and Lily rushed off and I was walking back to the gate with Elektra when we heard a voice.

"Elektra!" I spun round to find a boy.

He had brown hair and was tall and muscular.

"Liam!" Elektra dumped her bags and rushed up to him. She threw her arms round his neck. "Liam, I'm sorry. I really am." He hugged her back and smiled.

"You've no need to be sorry, darling. You had no choice." He whispered but I was close enough to hear. At his words she burst into tears.

"I could have said no." She sobbed. Liam wiped her tears away with his thumb and leaned in. They brought their lips together into a kiss. I felt an arm snake round my waist and looked up to see Rick smiling down at me. I managed a weak smile back and sighed. I nudged into his side and turned back to Elektra and Liam. "I love you, Liam. Goodbye." Elektra said. She turned back to us, her face streaming with silent tears. She walked back inside and when I turned to Liam, he was gone. I suddenly realized how Elektra must be feeling. Vulnerable and weak. I didn't follow her.

"Are you not gonna go find her?" Rick asked, still with his arm round me.

"Nah. She needs some alone time. Come on." I walked back in with him, making him pick up Elektra's bags. I led him to her room and he put her bags down. She wasn't there. I walked back into my room, unpacking all my things. There was a knock at the door.

"Zoe? Can I come in?" Faith called. Her voice was stiff. I snorted. The door was locked.

"If you can get the door open!" I sneered. She wrestled with the door but it stayed firmly shut. I sat on my bed, making no plans to move to let the girl in.

"Zoe, come on, let me in!" She pleaded.

"I _said _if you can get the door open, you can come in." I smirked, even though she couldn't see me.

"But it's locked!" She sounded desperate.

"Tough. You can't get the door open, you can't come in."

"Whatever. You'll still pay for the punch in the jaw. I'll make sure you do." She thumped the door and I heard her footsteps fading away. I laid on my bed and picked up the photo of me and Kieran.

"I really miss you, Kieran." I whispered. "I really do. I just can't get past the idea that if you were still with me, I wouldn't be in this mess." My voice grew louder. "I'm not a care kid. I was a girl with ambitions that until this day were intact. Now they're completely ruined." I placed the photo back on the nightstand and turned away from it. My phone pinged, letting me know I had a text.

_You do know our rooms are next door to each other, right? I heard what you said about being a care kid. Your ambitions won't be ruined unless you believe they are. And you won't do that. I know you won't. - Rockstarr Rick. _I smile. He was sweet.

_Thanks for the belief. I just don't know if I can... nothing. Love the pen name, by the way. Bet Jason Albright called you that. Or Cayan Holloway. - Sunshine Star. _No sooner had I locked my phone, did he reply. I laid on my back, typing away.

_You're right about Cayan. Anyway, what don't you know if you can do. You can tell me; I won't judge. - Rockstarr Rick._

_Nothing. And I know you won't judge. - Sunshine Star._

_Whatever. Faith was looking for you. - Rockstarr Rick. _

_I know. Door was locked and I said she could come in if she could open it. Obviously she couldn't so she said she would make me pay for the punch in the jaw. - Sunshine Star._

_Just stay away from her. Chances are she'll do anything to get you into trouble. - Rockstarr Rick. _

"Lunch!" Mike called. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was half past one. I heaved myself off my bed and opened the door to come face to face with Rick. He smiled and entwined our fingers.

We ate a lunch of pizza and chicken (fortunately it was better than my first encounter with chicken at Elm Tree). I kept my eyes down to stop me from looking at Faith. Even then, I felt her eyes boring into me and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from glaring at her and mouthing her off. She suddenly pushed her chair back and stood up. She stormed around the table and stopped behind me. Mike was upstairs and Gina was running errands. _Bad timing, you two. _

"Why won't you look at me!" She screeched, grabbing my shoulders. I was stronger than what she thought I was. I didn't move an inch when she tried to shake me.

"Leave off her, Faith!" Rick scolded. I glanced at him and mouthed 'it's fine'.

"I want an answer!" She tried to pull my chair back but I dug my feet into the carpet and stopped her from doing so.

"Excuse me, I should be the one demanding answers after what you said to Rick and me. But I have the art of moving on with things when things go wrong. I don't think you have that. So on that note, I don't believe I owe you an answer." I stood up and faced her.

"Oh yeah? Well, you owe the rest of them an answer."

"When did they get involved in _our _ mess?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Mike came between us and glared. I stepped back.

"Apparently, according to Faith, you won't believe anything I say, so I think you should ask a witness what happened. I would gladly tell you except there would be the off chance that I would exaggerate and cause bias." I told him.

"Right. Harry. Come with me." Harry and Mike went into the office and shut the door.

"We'll finish this." Faith hissed in my face.

"You're out of order, you are." I walked off to my room. I hadn't seen Elektra since she was with Liam so I decided to check her room. I crossed the landing and knocked on her door. "Elektra?" I opened the door after knocking.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked. I looked around the room and sat on her bed as she was at her desk.

"Faith and I had an argument." I started.

"Zoe! Mike wants you!" Harry called.

"Tell you later." I shrugged and walked out.

In the office, Faith was on one chair and Mike on the other. I took the spare one. "Harry told me what happened. I have decided on a punishment for you both."

"Which is?" Faith and I both said together.

**A/N: *The left I'm referring to is the left when you face the back of the bus. **

**Sorry for not updating in forever.**

**crystalhauntress xxx**


End file.
